Flipping Tables
by VRayz
Summary: Astrid has been kidnapped! Hiccup saves her from being married to an old enemy. Okay you all know the drill. I suck at summaries. If I were to seriously write one, I'd be typing the whole story out. Hiccstrid. Fluff. Rated K. Dedicated to Niettono and httydlover12.


**A/N: TA-DAAAA! I present to you (Niettono and httydlover12, especially) my first Hiccstrid fic (which took me a month to finish due to lack of imagination and all those reality shit). Smutless, too. I don't know if that's a good thing, but I'll leave that to you guys.  
****Ps: I have chocolate chip ice cream xD Enjoy! (The fic, not my ice cream.)**

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup! Wake up!"

"Mmfm… What is it, Fishlegs? It's 2am in the morning!"

"Astrid. It's Astrid! She's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" He sat up and put on his shoes.

"I think she's been kidnapped," Fishlegs said, his breath coming in and out heavily.

"Woah there, Fishlegs, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I – I was sleeping, and suddenly there was this awfully high-pitched shriek coming from Astrid's house. So, Meatlug and I went to check on Astrid, but she wasn't there!"

"Are you sure she didn't just go for a midnight fly?"

"No, I'm very sure she was kidnapped. Her axe was broken in half when I got there, and Stormfly has been drugged with sleeping gas. I think it only works on dragons, cause Meatlug fell asleep too when she got near that sweet smell."

By then, Toothless was more than wide awake.

"Have you told the others yet?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs shook his head as he watched his friend get on the Night Fury. "Go tell them, then. I'm going to take a look at Astrid's place." With that, the boy and his dragon flew away, leaving Fishlegs nodding furiously as he ran towards the twins' house.

"This is bad, bud," Hiccup said, "You have to stay away from the house, okay bud?"

Toothless let out a grunt of approval as he landed on a roof near Astrid's house. Hiccup slowly made his way onto the ground and headed towards the two sleeping dragons.

"Who would've thought that a Deadly Natter would be down just like that?" he murmured to himself, examining the dragons.

"We're here!" a female voice shouted in the distance.

_Ruffnut_.

Hiccup turned around just in time to see Barf and Belch fall sleep on the ground beside Meatlug. Fishlegs, who was sitting behind Snotlout on Hookfang, told the dragon to stay away from their friend's house. Seeing that Hookfang landed on the roof beside the Night Fury, Hiccup sighed. "At least we have two of our dragons," he said as he watched the twins scold their sleeping dragon.

"Get up you lazy dragon!"

"Yeah! Get up right now, Barf!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs jogged towards Hiccup, who was still checking out the dragons.

"Anything, Hiccup?" Fishlegs breathed when he got there.

"Sadly, nothing."

"Maybe we should check out her room," Snotlout suggested, "And take a look at her underwear," a smug look on his face.

Ruffnut, who was beating up her brother (for no specific reason) just seconds ago, sneaked up behind Snotlout and connected her right foot with his end.

"Ow!" Snotlout shouted in pain, his hands covering where Ruffnut kicked him, "What was that for?"

"Be glad that I didn't kick your front part. I heard that it hurts."

"Yeah, it hurts. A lot." Tuffnut stumbled behind them, a goofy smile playing on his face.

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at each other and sighed. "Guys, let's just go check out Astrid's room."

"Yeah? Only if _she _doesn't kick me again," Snotlout glared sideways at Ruffnut.

The five of them reached Astrid's room without anymore unwanted violence – that is, if you don't count the frequent punches from the twins.

Entering the room, the teens find an eerie silence hovering them. The room was destroyed – the bed lost a leg, the walls had battle scars, and everywhere on the ground, there were pieces of broken furniture. But the most obvious mark that hinted that battle took place here wasn't the ruined furniture, it was the painted symbol of a Skrill on the floor.

"Dagur," Hiccup muttered under his breath, "I should've known. I should've known that it was the Berserkers."

"Dagur?" Tuffnut started.

"Let's punch him!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Let's kick him!"

"Let's – "

"Guys," Hiccup said, "Get your dragons. We're going to pay Dagur a visit."

Berserker Island –

"Do you think that scrawny kid is gonna come?" A guard outside the cell asked.

"Of course he is! We've got his little girly friend here." His friend answered as a matter-of-factly.

"Nuh uh uh," Dagur appeared behind them suddenly, "His _girlfriend _is going to be my wife soon."

"D –Dagur?" The first guard stammered.

"Don't you think that today is going to be a great day? I get to kill the Night Fury and Hiccup, plus, I marry his girlfriend," Dagur the Deranged smirked as he motioned the guards to open the cell in which the blonde girl was sitting in.

"Did you hear that, _darling_?" He cupped her face with his left hand, "Today is your big day," He smirked, "Or rather, _my _big day."

"Get away from me, you filth!" Astrid finally stood up, the chains on her wrists clanged against each other as she tried to punch the boy.

"Dagur! D – Dagur!" A guard who was patrolling the outside of the dungeon came running in.

"WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" He spat.

"It's – It's the boy with his Night Fury, sir. They attacked us outside and are now heading – "

The wall from where the guard entered collapsed behind them, revealing power duo.

" – This way!" The guard finished and turned on his heels.

"Took you some time, Hiccup," Dagur smiled, walking towards the said boy.

"I'm not used to being woke up in the middle of the night and finding my girlfriend gone."

"Quit fooling around, Hiccup!" He raised his voice, "Give me what I want. Or else."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiccup smiled as he tapped Toothless on the head lightly. A blinding light filled the room and in less than a second, Dagur and his men were on the floor, whimpering.

"Come on, bud" Hiccup ushered Toothless to Astrid's cell. Toothless broke the lock on the cell, leaving the door ajar.

Walking out from the cell was no other than Astrid. A small smile played on her lips, "What's with the sassiness?"

"I – " he started, only to be stopped by a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she smiled softly as they parted.

Hiccup let out a smile. Knowing that their friends would be barging in any moment, he quickly pulled her in for a kiss. It started out with both of them fighting for dominance, "That's," he stopped abruptly, "For scaring me." The kiss continued, turning into a soft, gentle one, "And that's," he breathed, "For everything else."

* * *

**A/N: The ending was not bad, if I'd say so myself. I suppose I did make the whole "Dagur VS Hiccup" thing weak. I'm sorry, you know. I'm actually sorry for a lot of things, but this time, I am especially sorry for making Dagur seem weak.  
****But anyways, special thanks to the twins for not barging in during the Hiccstrid moment. And if you're wondering why Ruffnut kicked Snotlout when he said that he wants to take a look at Astrid's private clothing, it's because Ruffnut is still a girl, and girls defend each other (or, they could try to kill each other). And I think a part of Ruffnut ships Hiccstrid (my random opinion).**

**S****hips I would be glad to do right now: (they're all from Divergent, by the way)  
****- Tris x Jeanine (Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But they're my OTP, so shut whatever insult you have in mind up.)  
****- Will x Christina (Canon, delighting you always.)  
****- Tobias x Cara (Sorry. Not.)**


End file.
